


Apt. 280

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Curse Breaking, Curses, Falling In Love, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Human/Monster Romance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, chubby male reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You move into a new apartment and some strange things start happening. (This is going to be the start of a series of humans and their monster lover living in an apartment complex).
Relationships: Reader/Other(s), male human/monster, male human/spirit, original male human/ monster, original male human/original monster, original male human/spirit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Apt. 280

**Author's Note:**

> The spirit uses they/them pronouns but has a member very similar to a penis.
> 
> Also this particular story is heavily specific and self-indulgent, but the rest of the series won’t be like this. Enjoy!

You had just moved into the old, cheap apartment building in town. The building itself was fairly old, with it bring built around the mid-1800s. But this is the present, and you decided to live here, despite all the rumors going around town that the building was haunted. Apparently, there was a giant mass murderer that kept his bodies in the basement of this place, but it was never revealed to be true. It was probably just some old hoax that was made to scare kids off.

You didn’t care though. You wished you were haunted because nothing interesting ever happened in the town you used to live in. So, by moving into this building you had hoped that maybe a ghost or demon would appear in your life, to make life slightly more fun. You have always had an unnatural relationship with the paranormal; always fascinated with the thought of people’s souls still hanging around after they passed.

When you were younger you were always bullied. This leads you to develop depression, always conscious about your weight and appearance. You were never the skinniest kid around or the chubbiest. No one picked on you; except, for your ‘friends’ and even friends who were bigger than you, also insecure about their bodies. This caused you to believe that everyone was talking shit about you behind your back. You eventually found new and better friends later on in high school, but only when it was too late; you had already developed depression. 

Although, your new friends were super supportive. They never talked shit to you, or behind your back. You loved them with all your heart. But you all had to go your separate ways, once high school ended. Your friends all went off to go do some shit in different states or towns to go achieve their life goals. So, you decided to leave too.

You had moved to Oregon, a nature-filled state. You always loved large cities, and always wanted to live in one. But you also loved nature, this leads you to Oregon. Oregon was a perfect mix of nature and city, and that’s all you wanted in a place. So, you found the perfect city and found the cheapest apartment you could find and packed up everything and left. 

When you arrived at the apartment complex, you kept on hearing about how you were “the new guy in THE haunted apartment”. You had moved into the most haunted room, room 280, in one of the most haunted buildings in America, and you were excited. You were so excited that you stayed up until the haunted hour to see if you could experience your first spirit, but alas, you waited and waited, but there was no one. So, instead of staying up even longer you gave up and decided to just go to sleep. 

When you woke up you figured that nothing went bump in the night. That was until you went to go get our depression meds. You specifically remember putting them next to your shaving cream in the mirror cabinet in your bathroom, but they were gone. You proceeded to look for them everywhere, but you just couldn’t find them. Eh, whatever, you thought, I’m gonna be fine without my pills for one day; I’ll just find them after I come back from that job application that’s at that bakery a block away. 

So, you just went about your business without your daily dosage of pills. As you went towards the bakery you look around and take in the scenery. You were still in the big part of the city, but just in one of the more… historic parts. As you near the bakery, you start to get nervous. You’ve never had a job before; this is a new experience. You start to second guess yourself, but you pull through and just go through with it. 

You finally get to the bakery. You ready yourself to do your best to try and get the job; you’ll show your charisma and try to woo the manager. But apparently, the bakery is in dire need of workers and accepts you as soon as you walk in the door. They already have an outfit for you in their hands, and they tell you to immediately get to work.

You do your work, and you do it well. You follow the rules and give everyone their goodies. You meet some customers and your co-workers help you along the way. All of your co-workers seem like genuinely nice people, but you decide not to get too close to them as they could be awful people underneath those nice, friendly faces. 

You finally go home, and you are hungry as hell. You finally eat your first meal of the day late in the afternoon. You eat some instant-ramen with a glass of water, snacking on some cookies and crackers afterward. 

You remember the situation of the missing pills, and you proceed to look for them. You look everywhere, but you just can’t find them. You finally give up and just decide to inform a local pharmacy about the situation later tomorrow. Wow, you think to yourself letting out a big sigh, I thought it was gonna be fun living in a ‘haunted’ apartment complex, but I guess they were wrong, maybe this place isn’t haunted and I got my hopes up for nothing.

You slouch down on your couch and you see a shadow move in the corner of your eye. “Hello, anyone there”? You ask jittery. You go towards the place where you saw the mysterious shadow. You see nothing and feeling all shaken up, you decide to take a shower. Of course, you decide to take a weapon in the shower with you, just in case there is an intruder. You take a nice, long, warm shower, washing your large body. When you get out of the shower you dry your body, wrapping your lower half in a towel and look up to see something written on your foggy mirror. It says “MiSSinG TheSe?” with an arrow pointing down. The arrow is pointing down towards your depression meds.

“Okay!” you exclaim, “who’s fucking with me?! Where are you?!” Suddenly, you feel a gust of wind on your ass. You then quickly turn around, feeling a hard slap on your ass. You yelp in pain and then hear a mischievous giggle, the voice is fairly deep. “Who are you?” You exclaim looking around, still seeing no one. The voice replies in a sultry voice “Turn off the lights and see,” before giggling again. 

“Why in the FUCK would I do that,” you yell at the voice. “Listen, sugar,” the voice says “I’m not trying to hurt ya. I just want to meet my new roommate”. “Roommate?” you say to the voice. “Yeah, yeah, listen I’ve been living here for the past two hundred years, and I’m excited to finally have some company, and I wanted to pull a nice friendly prank on you”. “Is that what the meds were all about,” you question. “I need those to function properly you ass!” you exclaim. “Listen,” The voice suddenly gloomy, says “I’m sorry about the pills thing, but no one ever rents this room; they all hear the rumors of the horrifying demon in room 280. So they decide to never rent it and I’ve been ever so lonely for the past few years”. You start to feel sorry for the voice.

“Okay fine,” you say, “I’ll turn off the lights, but only if you promise, and I mean PROMISE, that you won’t hurt me”. “Cross my heart and hope to… well, you get the point,” the voice says. “Okay then,” you say “I’ll turn off the lights”. 

You turn off the lights. You close your eyes beforehand, so you don’t have to see the horrible creature. “You know you can open your eyes. You’re going to have to face me at some point, so you might as well not procrastinate and look at me now”. 

You open your eyes, gasping in surprise, eyes widening. What you see is a dark misty silhouette in the shape of a man. The only facial features you can make out are his eyes; the irises are a vivid deep purple. “Wow,” you gasp; they’re beautiful. Their body shape is fairly slim, and their eyes make you... feel things. 

“Like what you see?” the voice says, flirtatiously. “Ummmm,” you clear your throat “you’re alright; although, I have no idea why people would call you horrifying. You look perfectly normal to me; despite you being a spirit of some sort”.

“Anyway,” the voice says “since I’ve seen you naked, I think I might as well know your name ”. “Oh, I-I’m sorry,” you say blushing, turning away so you don’t have to face them. “Why be sorry when I liked what I saw”. “Oh!” you exclaim, blushing harder. “You’re joking aren’t you,” you say. “No one would like my gross body”. “Now,” the voice says “I can’t see why anyone would hate this, after all, the more to love, right”. 

They can’t be serious, right, you think to yourself. No one ever has liked your body; ‘friends’ would only tease you about it. There is no possible way that this old fashioned spirit, from the 1800s, could like THIS!

You turn to face the spirit, crossing your arms saying “Listen, I want to keep the conversation going, but I wanna get dressed first. That okay with you?” “Yeah, sure sugar,” the spirit replies “anything for you, just turn off the lights and you won’t see me anymore”. 

“Okay then”. You say to the spirit, turning off the lights in the bathroom. You proceed to get dressed, putting on your soft wool boxers, your tattered shirt, and old baggy pants; your comfortable, ‘safe’ clothing.

You turn back off the lights, facing the spirit again. “You’ve got a nice ass,” the spirit says. “Hey wait,” you say “were you still able to see me”? The spirit replies, “just because you couldn’t see me,” the spirit smirks, “doesn’t mean I couldn’t see you,” the spirit giggles.

You sigh in frustration “Okay,” you say “let’s just move to someplace more comfortable”. “Ooh,” the spirit pauses, “like… the bedroom”. The spirit says, winking. “NO, you ass, like the living room!” you exclaim, frustrated but blushing. “Awwwww,” the spirit says, sounding disappointed, “but I wanted to have some fun.” sounding seductive. “Ugh,” you say in frustration “just follow me to the living room, so we can talk”. “Sure, now I have a reason to look at your sweet behind.” the spirit growls. You roll your eyes in response.

As you both walk towards the living room, you look back towards the spirit. You see exactly how they move around; they move around by merging with the shadows. They mustn’t be able to go into their physical form in the light, you think to yourself. You proceed to walk towards the light switch and quickly flip the switch off. The spirit then moves out of the shadows and takes their physical form.

“Thank you,” the spirit says in response, facing you. “It’s no biggie,” you respond.

You both plop down on the couch and face each other. “So,” you say, breaking the silence, “what’s your story”. “Oh,” the spirit says, “but I wanted to talk about you. What’s your story”? Rolling your eyes, not wanting to make a fuss you tell your story first, introducing yourself. Throughout the telling of your story, the spirit nods, sounding incredibly intrigued. After discussing how your friends treated you, the spirit gets angered. 

“Why didn’t you do anything?!” and “Why didn’t you just beat them up?!”, the spirit exclaims. You shrug and say that you just arent that kind of person and that you just tend to keep your anger inside.

“Okay then,” you say, smiling towards them, “what’s your story”? “That’s the thing, I don’t have a story. All I remember is my name, which is Zapheris, someone disturbing these grounds by constructing this building, and then suddenly I was here, stuck in this room.” Zapheris looks down, sounding sad, “Although, there is one way I can leave”. “How can you leave?” you ask, nudging closer to them. “I need to find my true love, and they need to confess their love to me… that’ll break the curse”. You both look in each other’s gaze.

“OH, so that’s why you’ve been all flirty with me,” you realize, “you hoped that maybe I could be your true love”. “Yeah,” Zapheris says, looking down, “I’m sorry. I’m just so desperate to leave that I was hoping that maybe I could force you to love me”. “Hey,” you say, grasping their hand “don’t be sorry. If I were you I would be trying just as much to get a soulmate, so don’t be sorry”.

Zapheris looks up at you and quickly pulls you into a deep kiss. You pull back, eyes widening. “What the Fuck!” you exclaim. Zapheris also pulls back and apologizes, “Oh, I’m sorry I guess I was this getting the wrong message”. “OH no, no,” you reply, “I’m okay, but at least warn me”. “Oh… so want to go again”? Your eyes widen, “Uhhh, sure”. 

Zapheris pulls you into another kiss, this time softer and slower. Zapheris caresses your cheek, and you moan into the kiss. You pull back, gasping for air, leaving a string of saliva between your mouths. Zapheris chuckles to themself as he looks down and notices your growing erection in your pants. They pull your cock out and grasps it, breathing a breathy moan. They slowly jerk your cock before taking your tip into their mouth. You moan louder as they take their hands and rests them on your thighs. 

Zapheris gets into it and goes deeper, taking your full length into their heat. You groan and grasp their head. You feel their tongue rubbing the underside of your length, and they then start to bob their head; your tip hitting the back of their throat. You throw your head back and scrunch their eyes, moaning into the feeling. You push their head down and rut into their mouth, causing Zapheris to gag. You then quickly cum into their throat and groan in ecstasy. 

After you finish cumming down their throat, Zapheris moves towards you and pulls you into a kiss, sharing your liquids. The kiss continues for a moment, occasionally pulling back to regain your breath. 

You both pull back, finished with the passionate kiss, and Zapheris pushes you down, now laying on the couch, and pulls down your sweats and dips their hand into their mouth. After slicking their fingers with their saliva, Zapheris slowly dips their fingers into your entrance. You groan in pain from the stretch and squeeze around their fingers. As Zapheris preps you, they kiss your neck. They slowly add a finger each time you feel looser, making you moan breathlessly.

Zapheris pulls back, and you notice that they don’t have a member. But suddenly, a nice long member begins to take form between their legs. You worry that it may not fit inside of you, with its immense size. “Don’t worry babe,” Zapheris coos, “I’ll make you feel good”. Zapheris slowly leans down and slowly inserts their member into your entrance. You moan into their mouth as they let you adjust to them. 

You look up towards them and give them a slight nod to let them know you’re ready. They acknowledge you and they slowly pull out to the tip and then quickly thrusts back inside. You jump and moan from the pleasure of their member hitting your prostate. They repeat this quick motion and kiss you, both moaning from your throats. Zapheris bites your bottom lip while thrusting inside of you. You roughly throw your head back and sweetly moan, and Zapheris moves down to nibble on your neck.

Still thrusting, Zapheris roughly hits your prostate with no clear sign of stopping. You clench around them and your cock twitches, nearing your release. You look up towards them and wrap your arms around their chest, wanting them closer.

“Oh, god,” you moan, “I’m so close”. “Me too,” Zapheris muttered, “let’s come together”. You pull them into another kiss, tounges massaging each other. You cum first, hugging them and clenching around their member, yelling, “I love you!”. Your cum spills over each other’s chests, making a filthy mss of yourselves. Then Zapheris comes, moaning and spilling their hot liquid inside of your walls, coating them. You both reel back from the intense moment you had together. Both of you catching your breath.

You both lay back on the couch, and Zapheris says to you, still breathless, “what did you say”. “I’m close?” you say, swallowing. “No,” they mutter, “after that”. “I said I love you”. Did you mean that, or was that just a spur of the moment thing”. You look away sheepishly, “Yeah, I meant it. It’s just that you’re so attractive and-” “Wait! You meant it”! “Yeah?” you reply when suddenly you realize it, but before you can say anything Zapheris screams out “You’ve broken the curse!”, before hugging you and showering you with kisses.

“Yeah,” you say to yourself, “I guess I did”.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you like it, please leave a comment or Kudos. It will make me sure if I should keep on going with this series. :)


End file.
